DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!!
World is Zero!! Blackout!! is the 22nd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 86 cards, including: **3 Legend Cards **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons *A box has 3 Legend Cards. Most Boxes will contain all 3 types, but some will contain duplicates. *A box will always have at least 1 Secret Legend Card. *A box with mostly contain 3 Super Rares, but sometimes there are only 2. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords: *ZERO This set introduces the following ability words: *Forbidden Mechanism Races This set introduces the following races; *'Light Nature' **Guardian Command Dragon **Master Revolutionary *'Darkness' **Invader ZERO *'Nature' **Milkboy Card Types This set introduces the following card types: *Forbidden Field Contents *L1/L3 VV-8, Forbidden Machine *L2/L3 Blackout, ZERO Invasion *L3/L3 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *S1/S9 Jelvis, D2J *S2/S9 Wild Speed, D2W *S3/S9 Bubble, D2B *S4/S9 Serenade, Holy Sage Dragon Elemental *S5/S9 Wachagona, Muen Zangu *S6/S9 Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon *S7/S9 FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ *S8/S9 Magurakazura, D2M *S9/S9 Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man *1/74 P.P.P.P *2/74 Grand Dice, Eureka X *3/74 Uno Dos Tres, Dark Noble *4/74 Mega Catastrophe Dragon *5/74 Guerrillafugan, Beast Army X *6/74 Judgment Time *7/74 Bonga Bonga, Protector Ancient Dragon *8/74 Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner *9/74 Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon *10/74 Macaron Giant *11/74 Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental *12/74 Final Stop *13/74 Jail House Lock, Jail of D *14/74 Mystery Captain Fleet *15/74 All for One, Machine of D *16/74 Black Touch *17/74 Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle *18/74 Tenshukaku, Dragon Emperor Keep *19/74 Scramble Change *20/74 Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind *21/74 Treasure Naska *22/74 Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D *23/74 Fasola Twelve, Time 2 *24/74 Philosopher's Emblem *25/74 Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution *26/74 Ghost Pirates *27/74 Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D *28/74 Blue Dragon Earth *29/74 Purizurufu, Wings of J *30/74 Philosopher's Law Cathedral *31/74 Preparade Uc, Dragment Symbol *32/74 Spannard W, Break Speed *33/74 4-W, Break Speed *34/74 Raidbokkas, Rebellion Demon Dragon *35/74 Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO *36/74 Mega Scale Dragon *37/74 Torching Punish *38/74 BoleBole, Bei B *39/74 Ruins of the Lion King *40/74 Sido Twelve, Time 3 *41/74 Mia Wekapipo, Tatu *42/74 Saint Reverse *43/74 Tech Up, "Question 1" *44/74 Acme M, First Seed *45/74 Puppet Night *46/74 Ebikatsu, Star 2 *47/74 Dracon, Deformation Machine *48/74 Rugby, Rainbow Ball *49/74 Tulk, Prediction Ball *50/74 Fuuma Dranbui *51/74 Exhaust, Forbidden W *52/74 J Gon *53/74 Cyber Tune *54/74 The ZERO, Black Speed *55/74 Drag Dragoon *56/74 Skull Beyan *57/74 Nijiiro Horanyan *58/74 Fly-Off Takezo *59/74 Explosive Attack Hyakuton *60/74 Nijiiro Masukaratchi *61/74 Donsucurry Panpan *62/74 Durga, Battling Spirit Knight *63/74 Doberas, Nijiro Style *64/74 Soda, Bei B *65/74 Doremi Twelve, Time 1 *66/74 Acropad, Rainbow Dash *67/74 Sasoris Jr., Savage Guardian *68/74 Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash *69/74 Karaben, the Hidden Scheme *70/74 Myrayne, Rainbow Dash *71/74 Tobigeru, Forbidden C *72/74 Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash *73/74 Tonkatsu, Star 1 *74/74 Toprasas, Rainbow Dash Cycles Revolution Change - Dragons (Cost 5 or more) * — Miradante Twelve, Time Pope * — Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man * — Wachagona, Muen Zangu dmr22-l3.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope dmr22-s9.jpg|Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man dmr22-s5.jpg|Wachagona, Muen Zangu (Regardless of cost) * — Fasola Twelve, Time 2 * — Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner * — Magurakazura, D2M dmr22-23.jpg|Fasola Twelve, Time 2 dmr22-8.jpg|Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner dmr22-s8.jpg|Magurakazura, D2M Master Initials (Each of these creatures have effects reliant to D2 fields and are leaders of an Initials faction.) * ー Jelvis, D2J * ー Wild Speed, D2W * ー Blackout, ZERO Invasion * ー Bubble, D2B *Darkness Fire ー Magurakazura, D2M dmr22-s1.jpg|link=Jelvis, D2J dmr22-s2.jpg|link=Wild Speed, D2W dmr22-l2.jpg|link=Blackout, ZERO Invasion dmr22-s3.jpg|link=Bubble, D2B dmr22-s8.jpg|link=Magurakazura, D2M D2 Field (Each of these cards are D2 fields with Denjara Switch.) * — Jail House Lock, Jail of D * — All for One, Machine of D * — Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO * — Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D *Darkness Fire — Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D dmr22-13.jpg|link=Jail House Lock, Jail of D dmr22-15.jpg|link=All for One, Machine of D dmr22-35.jpg|link=Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO dmr22-22.jpg|link=Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D dmr22-27.jpg|link=Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D Cost Reduction - Multicolored Outrage creatures (Each of these creatures cost 2 mana, have 2000 power, are of the Outrage race, and can reduce the summoning cost of their respective civilizations creature once a turn.) * — Acropad, Rainbow Dash * — Myrayne, Rainbow Dash * — Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash * — Toprasas, Rainbow Dash * — Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash dmr22-66.jpg|link=Acropad, Rainbow Dash dmr22-70.jpg|link=Myrayne, Rainbow Dash dmr22-72.jpg|link=Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash dmr22-74.jpg|link=Toprasas, Rainbow Dash dmr22-68.jpg|link=Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash Mana Arms - Shield Trigger Spells (Each of these spells have Mana Arms 4 and "Shield Trigger".) * — Philosopher's Law Cathedral * — Mystery Captain Fleet * — Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle * — Tenshukaku, Dragon Emperor Keep * — Ruins of the Lion King dmr22-30.jpg|link=Philosopher's Law Cathedral dmr22-14.jpg|link=Mystery Captain Fleet dmr22-17.jpg|link=Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle dmr22-18.jpg|link=Tenshukaku, Dragon Emperor Keep dmr22-39.jpg|link=Ruins of the Lion King Mana Arms - Common (Each of these creatures have Mana Arms 2 and the Common rarity.) * — Rugby, Rainbow Ball * — J Gon * — Nijiiro Horanyan * — Nijiiro Masukaratchi * — Doberas, Nijiro Style dmr22-48.jpg|link=Rugby, Rainbow Ball dmr22-52.jpg|link=J Gon dmr22-57.jpg|link=Nijiiro Horanyan dmr22-60.jpg|link=Nijiiro Masukaratchi dmr22-63.jpg|link=Doberas, Nijiro Style Revolution Change - Team Civs (Each of these creatures with a Team race have a Revolution Change ability for their respective civilizations.) * — Sido Twelve, Time 3 * — Tech Up, "Question 1" * — Acme M, First Seed * — Ebikatsu, Star 2 * — Mia Wekapipo, Tatu dmr22-40.jpg|Sido Twelve, Time 3 dmr22-43.jpg|Tech Up, "Question 1" dmr22-44.jpg|Acme M, First Seed dmr22-46.jpg|Ebikatsu, Star 2 dmr22-41.jpg|Mia Wekapipo, Tatu Dragon Race Gainer (Each of these creatures have a Hybrid Race that begun in Phoenix Saga and gain a dragon race if you have a certain allied civilization creature in the battle zone.) * — Dracon, Deformation Machine * — Fuuma Dranbui * — Drag Dragoon * — Fly-Off Takezo * — Durga, Battling Spirit Knight dmr22-47.jpg|link=Dracon, Deformation Machine dmr22-50.jpg|link=Fuuma Dranbui] dmr22-55.jpg|link=Drag Dragoon dmr22-58.jpg|link=Fly-Off Takezo dmr22-62.jpg|link=Durga, Battling Spirit Knight Shield Trigger Dragons (Each of these creatures has a non-Command Dragon race with the 15px Shield Trigger ability.) * — Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental * — Preparade Uc, Dragment Symbol * — Raidbokkas, Rebellion Demon Dragon * — Mega Scale Dragon * — Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind dmr22-11.jpg|link=Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental dmr22-31.jpg|link=Preparade Uc, Dragment Symbol dmr22-34.jpg|link=Raidbokkas, Rebellion Demon Dragon dmr22-36.jpg|link=Mega Scale Dragon dmr22-20.jpg|link=Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind Cost 6+ - Multicolored Shield Trigger spells (Each of these multicolored spells have a 15px Shield Trigger ability and cost 6 or more.) * — Ghost Pirates * — Puppet Night * — Blue Dragon Earth * — Saint Reverse dmr22-26.jpg|link=Ghost Pirates dmr22-45.jpg|link=Puppet Night dmr22-28.jpg|link=Blue Dragon Earth dmr22-42.jpg|link=Saint Reverse Gallery Trivia *The main antagonists of the Versus Revolution Final season of the Anime, Basara and Number 2 are featured on the package artwork along with Blackout, ZERO Invasion. *Tyranno Drake is seen for the first time since DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side. *This is the only DMR set with 3 Legend Cards Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs